


Field Trip to Avengers Tower

by marvelfan_RFH



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Field Trip, May Knows Peter Is Spider-Man, One swear word i think, Peter is 17 in this, also no one really knows that iw happened just the ppl that fought the grape, decathlon team - Freeform, dont ask me how idk, infinity war happened but everything got fixed yeet, the avengers are spread all over so just a few live in avengers tower, which still exists because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan_RFH/pseuds/marvelfan_RFH
Summary: It was always field trips. AL-WAYS.First the spider bite, then Thanos the ugly grape, and now they had to go on a field trip to Avengers Tower.Why did it have to be Avengers Tower?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so nervous while im writing this i feel its gonna be horrible

Peter's phone buzzed. 

**Tony Stark: did u get the news**

**Peter: What news?**

"Alright listen, we're going on a field trip on Thursday to Avengers Tower. Don't forget to have your parents sign the permission slip," reminded Mr. Harrington.

And  **that's** the moment that Peter's blood ran cold and his week was ruined.  

............................................................

**Tony Stark: are you coming to avengers tower?**

**are you**

**spiderboi answer me**

Peter ignored the text as he opened the door to the apartment. He really didn't want to go. Mr. Stark was going to embarras him or people would get suspicious on how he was so friendly with him and Dr. Banner and Ms. Potts. No one really believed the Stark intership was real, what with Flash always making jokes about it. 

He took of his earphones and out his backpack on the floor. 

"Peter," called Aunt May.

"Oh, hey May, I didn't know you were here."

"So?" She asked.

"'So?' what?"

"I need to sign the permission slip," May answered with twinkling eyes.

"How do you even  _know_ about that?!"

"Tony told me. And he's miffed that you're not answering his texts."

"I really don't want to go. What if someone gets suspicious? Like, if Bruce and Pepper are there and they're like 'hey Peter' they're gonna ask questions!"

"Peter, just give me the permission slip. Everything is gonna be fine."

But May didn't know that field trips were Bad Luck.It was always field trips. AL-WAYS. First the spider bite at Oscorp, then Thanos the ugly grape back from the MoMA, and now they had to go on a field trip to Avengers Tower. What if everybody found out he was Spider-Man? Then ---

"-ello? Peter. Earth to Peter."

Right. He sighed. Went to his room. Slowly, very, very slowly he took out the permission slip. He stared at it. He sighed dramatically. 

"Oh my god Peter. You're so dramatic."

Slowly, Peter turned his head towards her, mouthed 'no'. Took two small steps.

May sighed, marched over to where he was, snatched the paper from his hands, went over to the desk and grabbed a pen and signed. 

"See? So easy."

Peter made a face.

"It'll be so fun! And, you miss school," May winked at him. "Anyways, don't forget to take that to school tomorrow. I left money on the kitchen table, but I have to go to work. Love ya." 

"Bye May!... Love ya."

............................................................

Peter leaned against his locker, talking to Ned. 

"Are you going to the field trip? My mom already signed my permission slip."

"Yeah," sighed Peter."

"But I bet you already know everything about Avengers Tower-

"I don't really want to go," interrupted Peter. 

Ned stared at him. And stared.

Peter hurried to explain himself, "Because people might bet suspicious of how I know everyone and-"

"Um, the STARK INTERNSHIP, probably?"

"Shhhhhh. Yeah but no one believes that."

"Exactly! This would be the perfect chance to shut Flash up," Ned told him.

That was a good idea. And anyways, he had to talk to Mr. Stark about some new web ideas he had. Wait, no! He couldn't go. But then Ned looked at him with this gleam in his eyes and he just couldn't say no. 

"Alright, I'll go."


	2. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decathlon team was all getting off the bus. Peter looked up at the giant tower looming over them, and sighed.   
> His spider-senses weren't tingling yet so he took that as a good sign, but, y'know. Field Trips Were Bad Luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy this!

**Tony Stark: you excited??**

**for the field trip**

**because youre coming to the tower**

**pete**

**kid**

**kiddo**

**Your Aunt told me you didnt want to come**

Peter waited a few minutes because he really didn't want to go to the stupid field trip. But he was already on the bus, so nothing that could be done to save him from his fate. His phone kept buzzing.

"Are you gonna answer whoever is texting you?" MJ glared at him. She was sitting in the seat opposite his. 

"Yeah, sorry."

**Peter: Yeah i didn't wan to come because people might get suspicious**

**i know you're gonna show up and do something**

Tony didn't answer for a couple of minutes. 

**Tony Stark: youre right i am**

**nobody will get suspicious relax**

**bye**

 

Peter sighed and put on his earphones.

..........................................................................

Avengers Tower cast a shadow over the bus and the Decathlon team. A guard was talking to Mr. Harrington, gesturing.

"Alright, we need to go inside and and let the secretary know we've arrived so the guide will," Mr. Harrington paused for a second, his eyes roaming over the team. "Is everyone here? I don't want to lose another one. We're all here? Ok. So the guide will give us the tour."

Everyone walked towards the entrance, Peter walking slower with his shoulders hunched.

The secretary was answering a phone call when they stopped in front of her desk. Peter realized that he recognized her just as she hung up. 

"Hi, are you the students from Midtown?" Her eyes found his. "Peter, you know you can just walk in, right? You don't have to stop here."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Flash asked.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Ned.

"Peter whats she talking ab-" 

"The internship! I- I usually just go straight to the elevators," Peter explained quickly.

"Wait, are you part of the field trip," asked the secretary.

Peter nodded. 

"Ah, well. Anyways, Happy Hogan will be your tour. He is actually head of security, Tony Stark's personal chauffeur and bodyguard," she said just as Happy showed up. 

Happy's gaze landed on Peter and he immediately sighed.

..........................................................................

The field trip was going well, to Peter's surprise. His spider-sense wasn't tingling. Yet. Tony hadn't showed up. Yet.

"Alright, now we're going to go to the lower level where there's more science stuff." Happy said this with a not-very-happy face. Though he always had that face. 

He swiped his card on the scanner on the wall to show he had clearance to be there.

 

 

"Wow,"

"this is so-"

"Awesome!"

Peter had already been down here so he wasn't amazed. There were lots of equipment and a couple of scientists and engineers walking around, doing stuff. He recognized one of the scientists and tensed. He had a purple shirt on and he was squinting through wire-framed glasses at a screen. _Bruce Banner._  

Someone showed up and asked Happy to sign something on a tablet. At the same time Bruce turned around. And Tony Showed Up. Eating blueberries and in a Armani suit.  _Crap._

"Hey Bruce, oh look kids." Tony said, totally pretending he didn't know that kids would be there.

"OH MY GOD ITS TONY STARK" 

"HI"

"IRON MAAAAN"

The decathlon team started shouting. Until the scientists all told them to shut up.

"What are they doing here? What are you doing here? Oh hi Peter," Bruce said.

Peter waved as Flash said,

"You know Bruce Banner?!"

and MJ casually said, "Cool."

"Hi, Pete." That was Tony.

"AND Tony Stark?!" And that was Flash

"Yes, obviously he know us, he's my intern."

Pepper walking that second, heels clicking. 

"Tony, I nee- Hi, children. Hello, Peter."

"You know PEPPER POTTS?" It was MJ who said this, not Flash, so... weird.

"Yeah. Hi Ms. Potts."

"Hello fiancee." 

"Stop calling me that Tony."

"BUt you ARE!"

Pepper sighed. "I need you to sign this." Tony signed without even looking at what the papers said. "And you need to come to the meeting I told you about."

"Hmmm, no."

"Tony."

"Pepper."

"It's important."

"You're better for meetings than me. And besides, I'm busy."

"Oh yeah, with what?"

Tony looked around and his eyes landed on Peter. He started smiling. Peter shook his head and glared, spider-sense tingling. Tony took his eyes towards a weird thing on a table in front of him. His spider-sense stopped tingling.

Very casually, he picked it up and said, "Hey John can I shoot you with a prototype?"

Of course thats what he was gonna say. 

"Tony, no."Bruce and Pepper said at the same time.

But a scientist (John apparently), said "Go ahead."

John froze. Literally. The other scientists clapped.

"I'll be busy defrosting John. Told you I was busy."

"Oh my god, Tony!" Pepper shrieked.

"... I'm going to sleep." Bruce threw his glasses on a table and left.

"Who made this?" Tony asked

One of the other scientists raised his hand.

"Mark, good job. Now gimme the blueprint so I can defrost him."

Happy had been really quiet but then he said, "Ok, field trip's over. You're going back to the bus."

The decathlon team boo'ed. Peter was gla- spider-sense was tingling. He ducked and something orange flied over his head and hit a wall. A chunk of the wall. MELTED. Holy...

"Jake! What was that." Tony stated. "You alright, Peter?"

"Yeah." Peter knew it. Field trips were bad luck. 

"Alright, all of you kids get outta here, I need to defrost John here. Bye Pepper I need to work."

Pepper sighed and the Decathlon team shuffled out.

...........................................................................

****When Peter got home that day and May asked how the field trip was, he had to admit it wasn't that bad. Even though he almost died via flying glob of acid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgg i just realized that there were a bunch of errors in the first chapter but im lazy so i wont fix them rip

**Author's Note:**

> theres gonna chapter 2 where it will be the actual field trip. i think itll be shorter then this first chapter. ill try to have it written and posted next week.


End file.
